


Taking the Promotion

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Luna is a switch, Metamorphmagus Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry decides he's going to coerce Tonks into giving him a promotion at her expense, and he's going to do it while the entire auror department watches.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

“Right, you lot,” Tonks said, looking around the room and nodding. “Malfoy’s been a real pain in our arse, but I’m sure you’re going to bring that bugger in. I know Head Auror Potter has you working hard, and…”

Harry tuned out of Tonks’ speech almost right away. She was the Head of the DMLE had summoned the entire auror department for an all hands on deck sort of meeting to talk about the ferret and his latest attempts to sow pureblood supremacist unrest, but it held less than no interest for Harry. Malfoy was all bark; he wasn’t even worth considering. He would talk and gloat, but he had no power to actually do anything and Harry wasn’t the least bit worried about the imagined threat that he posed. Harry was far more concerned with his own objectives.

Being the Head Auror was nice, but he had recently decided that it was high time he move higher. The conventional way to do that would be to bide his time, wait for someone to retire or get promoted and then move into their slot. It probably wouldn't even take that much time. He not only had his fame to fall back on but also a tremendous track record as an auror that saw him shoot up to his current position as the head of the department, where he had continued to excel.

But Harry was not a patient man. He didn't want to wait for someone to retire or for a position to open up in some other way. He wanted to rise, and to be more specific he wanted to take Tonks' spot as the Head of the DMLE. It would probably be many years before she left that position, but he had decided to hurry that process right along. He'd decided to get her to give him the position voluntarily and of her own free will, and he knew just how he was going to do that. But not only that, he was going to do it where everyone could see him take it and know exactly how he'd taken the position and made it his own. And today seemed like as good a day as any to put his plan into action.

While Tonks was in the middle of talking, Harry got up out of his seat and began to walk towards her.

"Err, I actually wasn't ready to turn the meeting over to you yet, Head Auror Potter, but if you'll give me just a minute I can wrap up," Tonks said, looking at him uncertainly. Harry just ignored her and kept approaching. "Harry?" she said, dropping his formal title and addressing him how she would when they were speaking casually. "What are you-- _oh!"_

Harry's plan called for boldness right from the very beginning, and there were few bolder ways to start it than by slapping the arse of the woman who was technically still his boss (at least at the moment.)

There were gasps and surprised exclamations from his aurors, but the only reaction Harry was concerned with was Tonks', and she did not disappoint. The instinctive moan that she let out upon being spanked told him that this plan was going to work out beautifully in the end. She wouldn't cave right away, of course, and she caught herself quickly. She put her hands on her hips and her hair morphed into an angry red as she glared at him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?!" she hissed. “I oughta demote you for this, you bastard! And maybe I will! Look, I know you’re the Chosen One, and I’m informal with you because we’re friends and all that, but if you think you can get away with something like—“

Harry wasn’t in the mood to listen to any of her tirade. Tonks could complain as much as she liked, but she hadn’t been able to hide that initial reaction. He’d always suspected that Tonks was a kinky and submissive witch when it got right down to it, and that moan that had come out when he first spanked her had confirmed it. All that was left for him to do now was to get her to accept it and enjoy it, and do it all in front of the rest of the auror department. Once he did that, the rest would fall into place easily.

That was why he cut her off again with another hard spank, and then another, and another, and another. Again and again he slapped her arse, and eventually Tonks, like everyone else watching, was shocked into silence. He kept it up long enough that she had more than enough time to either yell at him or try to push him away, but she did neither. It felt like her token resistance had already fallen by the wayside, and he wasn’t overly surprised. He’d been dead on about his assumptions when it came to her true sexual nature, and he had a feeling no wizard had ever just taken charge of her like this in her life. And even the most dominant wizard she’d ever dated wouldn’t have dared to spank her like this at work. This was a first for Tonks, and try as she might, she could not hide her arousal.

Judging that she wasn’t going to put up a fight any longer, Harry took things to the next stage of his plan. He waved his wand over her, vanishing her work robes and leaving her in only the mismatched underwear she’d worn today. Her breasts, more than a solid handful today, were encased in a bright pink bra, while below the waist she wore only a tiny black thong.

The Head of the DMLE stood in the middle of the meeting room in only her underwear, and she looked damn good. There were whistled and catcalls from some of the aurors, and though Tonks’ ears and face turned a delightful red (her metamorph skills resulting in a far more prominent and exaggerated blush when she was embarrassed and not actively thinking to hide it), she did not cover up or chastise her subordinates for their hungry eyes and lewd comments. Nor did she yell at Harry for vanishing her clothes. His feisty boss was already shockingly docile thanks to her spanking. Well, it would have been a shock for most who knew her at least, but not for Harry. He’d sensed this side of her well ahead of time and foreseen this reaction before he made his move. One of the most important parts of being an auror was reading people, and he’d been confident that he could drag out Tonks’ inner kinky and submissive side easily enough.

He was also confident that she would not fight him when he grabbed her by her hair, which was currently bright green and long enough for him to give a firm yank on while he displayed her for his aurors. They all appreciated the view, both wizards and witches alike, and Harry held her there to be admired. She was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and yet she was being displayed like a prize. She would never live it down or hold any of their respect again, but fortunately for her that was not going to be a concern because she would no longer hold that position by the end of the day. She was going to give it to him, and she was going to be _happy_ about it. While his aurors watched, he stated his intentions clearly for all to hear.

“I am going to be the next Head of the DMLE,” he said boldly. “I’m not talking about in a few years from now or even a few months from now. Before the end of this meeting, Tonks is going to relinquish that position to me willingly and happily. And why will she do that? Because I’m going to fuck her, right here and now, right in front of all of you. And when it’s over, she’s never going to be able to get enough. All that she’s going to care about is getting more, and she’ll give up anything to get it.”

He had been touching Tonks during his declaration, rubbing her crotch with his free hand while gripping her hair. He didn’t want to leave even the slightest chance of her regaining the semblance of a fight. Even if he would be able to rid her of it quickly, he didn’t want to waste any more time. That’s why, as soon as he was finished stating his intent for his aurors and Tonks herself to hear, he yanked her thong off her body. There were whoops as her bare pussy was revealed to the room, but Harry was already focused on the next stage of his plan.

Her wand had clattered to the floor when he’d vanished her robes, and now he picked it up and looked at it curiously.

“I’d been expecting more of a resistance,” he said, turning it over in his hand and peering at it. A wand that belonged to another witch or wizard would generally feel foreign and wrong in the hands of someone else, but Tonks’ wand seemed to accept him with ease. He grinned as he thought it over, and then made the wand vibrate in his hand. “I guess the wand and its owner have something in common, eh?”

Tonks wasn’t even given time to respond before he stuck her wand up her pussy right there in front of everyone. There were a few gasps of astonishment, apparently from those who hadn’t thought he was going to take this as far as he actually was, but the biggest noise came from Tonks herself. His boss started out trying to contain the little whimpers the wand forced out of her, but she had no better chance to successfully pull that off than she did trying to resist the spanking that had started all of this. Soon she was moaning loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. She was getting fucked by her own wand while everyone watched, in a meeting she was supposed to have been leading, and no one could deny how excited it was making her.

She seemed to care less and less about showing her reaction to her co-workers as the vibrating continued and her pleasure mounted. She grabbed onto the sleeve of Harry’s robes as she sobbed in pleasure, and eventually she started grinding against his leg with all the desperation as if she was a horny teenager whose only form of sexual gratification was dry humping. Harry smiled at this sign of her continuing submission and looked around at their audience after ripping her bra off and tossing it aside. They were all staring at their boss’s bare tits, and he was the reason why. He played with her breasts in front of a room full of aurors who would never forget the sight, and vanished his robes so she could grind her pussy against his bare skin instead.

With how much the wand was vibrating inside of her and how shamelessly she was humping his leg, not to mention his hands squeezing her breasts and how much the public nature of this seemed to make her even hotter, it was only a matter of time before Tonks came apart. She buried her head against him, but he doubted it was enough to stop the onlooking aurors from hearing her moan as she came against his leg. If there had been any lingering doubt about whether or not Tonks was enjoying this, it was answered now.

Harry was not surprised that she’d broken; he’d always known it would turn out this way. But even he wasn’t expecting what happened next. He’d certainly intended to have her suck his cock in front of everyone today, and likely very soon, but he didn’t need to push her down or even make the suggestion. She got down on her knees without the slightest provocation from him, and licked her lips suggestively while at the perfect height to suck his cock. Harry grinned and shook his head. This part hadn’t gone precisely as he’d planned, but he wasn’t about to complain. She’d progressed even further than he’d expected her to, and if she was going to get down there and suck his cock without any prompting, he would not stand in her way.

Tonks went to pull his underwear off, and Harry was perfectly content to let her do that. But someone else had another idea.

“Using your hands is boring, boss!” Susan Bones shouted. “If you want to use your mouth, you should _only_ use your mouth!” Harry wondered what Susan’s motivation was. He knew she had a thing for him, but he was pretty sure he’d caught her leering at Tonks a time or two as well. Was she more excited about seeing his cock, or about watching Tonks use her mouth and imagining what it could between her legs? Regardless, it sounded like a great idea to him.

Tonks blushed, and again her face and ears were far redder than they would be if she didn’t have the power to so drastically alter her appearance. She might have been embarrassed, but it didn’t stop her from following Susan’s sage advice and pulling Harry’s underwear down with her teeth. Her embarrassment could not match her arousal.

Watching her pull down his underwear with her teeth was pretty fun, but Harry decided it was about time for him to firmly take control of this encounter again. It was nice that Tonks had gotten down on her knees without any suggestion from him, but he wasn’t in the mood to sit back and let her suck his cock. Instead he was going to control how this went.

He put his hands on the side of her head and rubbed the head of his cock against her lips, silently demanding that she open up for him. Once she did so he thrust his hips forward immediately. He didn’t want to allow her to suck his cock at her own pace. He wanted to rip any thoughts of control away from her right at the very start, and that’s just what he did. Harry forced his cock deep into her mouth and started rocking his hips back and forth, not giving her a chance to adjust and getting straight to fucking her face.

Harry had always been curious about how a blowjob from a metamorph, or more specifically a brutal facefuck, would feel. Would she adjust the size of her throat mid-thrust to offer the best fit and the most pleasure possible at all times, or would she be as helpless as your ordinary witch when having her throat fucked? As it turned out, she appeared to be far more ordinary than he might have hoped. She choked around his cock as he forced it down her throat, and she seemed as rattled by having his balls smack against her chin as anyone else would have been. Was she always this vulnerable, or was this merely a residual effect from how overwhelmed she was by the situation? Maybe she would be more capable of handling a facefuck like this when it was just the two of them alone and she was more used to her new role. Maybe then she would be able to use some of her metamorph tricks to handle him better.

He would have plenty of time to test out her endurance and her unique abilities later, because she would be his after today. But as for right now, he had a witch to break and a promotion to claim, and her struggles to handle his rough, demanding thrusts down her throat weren’t going to stop him. No, all of this was only going to spur him on and make him fuck her face harder. 

“I thought you’d be able to take this a lot better, boss,” he said while ruthlessly shoving his cock down her throat, holding her down there and listening to her gag around him. He looked out among the crowd, some of whom seemed to be in a state of shock, but most of whom had fully gotten behind the unexpected show and were actively cheering him on. “What about you guys? Are you disappointed in your boss?”

Most agreed with him, jeering Tonks. Susan taunted her by saying she could have deepthroated his cock with ease, which Harry personally doubted, though maybe he would give her the chance to prove it some day in the future. But not today. Today was all about Tonks. It was about taking her, breaking her and humiliating her in front of all of the auror department, and at the end of it all making her so addicted to his cock that she would give him whatever he wanted willingly. 

“You’re going to have to make up for it later,” he said. He decided to put a halt to the facefuck, not out of any compassion for her but merely because he’d already proven his point here. He pulled his cock out of her throat, and she gasped for breath. “But I’ll give you a little bit of a break first. I wasn’t expecting you to struggle so much, and if you’re this bad off already you’re obviously going to need time to recover. The last thing I need is for you to be utterly useless before I’ve even gotten around to actually fucking you.”

It was designed to humiliate her and rub her nose in it, but Harry really was planning on giving her a bit of a break before he got on with breaking her. But once again, a member of their auror audience had other ideas and spoke up to share them.

“Since you did so badly with the facefuck, I think you should make it up to him by worshipping his balls, boss.” This one came from Tracey Davis, the mischievous brunette Slytherin who Harry had hooked up with on several occasions for a bit of meaningless, rough sex. They’d even done it a couple of times in his office, and that had seemed to excite her even more than usual. He met her eyes and she gave him a wink and then a flirty smile.

Unlike when Susan had suggested she pull his underwear off with her teeth, Tonks hesitated this time. Harry watched, interested to see what she would do, but Tracey was less patient. When Tonks lingered indecisively too long for Tracey’s liking, the Slytherin hit her with a mild stinging hex to the arse. Though it was really a harmless spell, technically Tracey could have been in deep trouble for cursing her boss. Ordinarily Tonks probably would have retaliated in kind, but she was so out of sorts thanks to him that instead she did as Tracey suggested, crawled towards him and started to worship his balls with her mouth.

Harry had to give her credit, because she was doing a fine job of it too. She planted smooch after smooch on his testicles, ran her tongue all along them and even took them between her lips to suck on them. Perhaps she was trying to make up for her previous failure during his facefuck, and if so she was doing a very fine job of it. He struggled to think of the last woman who had sucked his balls this well. Maybe Pansy, but he wasn’t sure how much of that was skill and how much of it was sheer desperation. Having the threat of Azkaban hanging over your head was likely one hell of a motivator to bring out your best. Tonks didn’t have anything quite so serious driving her on, but she was still giving Harry’s balls a tongue bath that even Pansy would have to respect.

“You’re much better at this,” he admitted, giving her a patronizing pat on the head. “Looks like we might have found your calling. That’s good, because you’re going to need a new position to assume once I become the new Head of the DMLE. Down on your knees and sucking my balls seems like as good a position as any for you in your new life.”

There was a chorus of cheers and jokes made in response to his comment, but one auror in particular spoke up above the pack with something more specific.

“Oi, slut,” Proudfoot called. Proudfoot had the most seniority of all aurors, and in fact had been on active duty for a couple of years before Tonks even made it in, but first she and then Harry had passed him right by. He was a decent auror, but just didn’t have anything exceptional that deserved promotion. That didn’t stop him from being bitter about being passed over though, and he jumped at this chance to claim some sort of revenge on Tonks.

Normally she would have put him in his place swiftly and decisively, but now Tonks just took her mouth off of Harry’s balls and looked over in Proudfoot’s direction silently, waiting to hear what he would say. This might have been the surest sign yet of how beaten she now was. Proudfoot took advantage of her current state and said what was on his mind.

“If you’re going to show us how big a slut you are, you might as well go all the way with it,” the veteran auror said. “Get your tongue up his arse.”

Harry raised his eyebrow. This hadn’t been part of his plan, but he would happily play along. Tonks, on the other hand, didn’t look so sure of herself. She’d come very far, but this might be a step too far even for her. Once again, Tracey sent the same stinging hex at her arse, and Tonks squealed. She was slower to move than before, but she did wind up crawling around to the other side of Harry’s body, spreading his arse cheeks apart and beginning to lick.

Not even Harry had all that much experience receiving this. Thus far he’d only been with two women willing to put their tongues in his arse. The first was Pansy who, again, had that whole Azkaban thing that made her amenable to just about anything. The second was Lavender Brown, who technically had done whatever he wanted for an afternoon so he would give her the gold to start up her fashion boutique, though she did everything far too readily for him to believe she hadn’t had a blast in the process.

Tonks was the third, and in complete honesty she was doing a better job of it than her predecessors had. It did take her a few moments to really get into it, but once she put her indecision aside and devoted herself to the task she proved quite capable. Her tongue was moving around with a dexterity that frankly amazed him. Maybe this was those metamorph skills of hers at work at last?

He felt her body jolt as she was hit by another stinging hex to the arse from Tracey. He looked over his shoulder at her to see why she’d done that, and she just shrugged unrepentantly. As for Tonks, she seemed to take the hex as a sign that she was not doing a good enough job. She used her hands to spread him wider so she could bury her face in more tightly, and her tongue pressed in even deeper and wiggled around more than before.

More hexes followed, from Tracey and Proudfoot and other aurors, and Tonks kept going, giving him a rimming that only got more intense the more often she got hit with stinging hexes from the aurors she was supposed to be in charge of. Everything was going quite a bit differently than Harry had planned it, but he had no problem with this. He was nothing if not adaptable, and this was rather fun if he was being honest. He stood back and allowed his aurors to offer their unexpected contributions while he reaped the rewards it brought from Tonks. He hadn’t exactly _planned_ to have her eat his arse while the other aurors sent spells at her to keep her moving, but as far as claiming her and showing both her and the office what a slut she was, it was hard to imagine any tactic that could be more effective than this.

He allowed it to continue all the way up until he felt an orgasm approaching, and that’s when he turned to face her again. It was at that point that he noticed her fingers hard at work fingering her pussy, and with how fast she was going he realized she’d probably been at it for quite awhile now.

“What a slut,” Tracey said, sounding incredibly amused. “Fingering herself while eating his arse? To think that she’s been walking around here pretending to be better than any of us!”

The insults were amusing, but Harry needed to make it more personal. He gave his cock the last few strokes it needed and then he was cumming all over her face. He fired spurt after spurt of thick semen onto her forehead, and it ran down her heart-shaped face, making her look as messy as she no doubt felt after everything he’d just gotten her to do. Tonks moaned as he gave her a facial, and it gave her the last little push that she needed to finger herself to an orgasm of her own. Her little squeal of orgasmic delight wouldn’t be soon forgotten, and no one in this room was going to let her live it down.

But that wasn’t good enough for Harry. He needed to put an exclamation point on this situation and show off his handiwork to the crowd. He grabbed Tonks by her hair, which had shifted into a more familiar spiky pink look at some point while she was licking his arse, and dragged her to face the aurors. He wanted them all to get a good look at the current Head of the DMLE that he had just turned into his own personal slut. And look they did. There were a range of emotions on their faces, from lust to embarrassment to disgust with her, but the important thing was that none of them would ever forget the sight of Tonks’ face dripping with his cum.

“Look at our current Head of the DMLE, at least for a few more minutes,” he said sarcastically. “Who knew she was such a submissive slut who would get off on being fucked in public like this? Well we all know now, don’t we? Every single one of my aurors can see just how big a slut you are now, Tonks.”

“Fuck yes we can,” Susan said, and when he looked over he saw her smirking. She seemed oddly proud of him.

“You sat here and let me use you in front of them, and you got off on it,” he continued, looking down at a cum-covered Tonks again. “Now you’re sitting there on your knees in front of them with my cum dripping down your face, and they all see you for who you are. But not only that, _you_ see _yourself_ for who you really are. You probably never imagined you would ever allow something like this to happen to you at work and in front of your subordinates, never mind that you would actually get off on it. But you did it, you loved it, and nothing is ever going to be the same again. And you know what else is going to happen? You know what’s going to happen now? I’m going to fuck you right in front of them. I’m going to fuck you and ruin you while the entire auror department watches, and you’re going to have the time of your life.”

Harry picked her up, lifted her into his arms, held her by the arse and impaled her on his cock, making her groan out loud. He gave her no time whatsoever to adjust to having his cock inside of her. He hadn’t taken it easy on her from the beginning, and that was the entire point. From the moment he’d interrupted her speech and landed that first spank on her arse, he’d been battering down her defenses and preparing her for this moment, and now it had all led to this, to holding his boss in the air and bouncing her on his cock in front of the auror department.

This was his final statement to her as well as to the rest of the office. He wanted them all to see her come undone, but he also wanted them to see and respect his strength. Since the impetus behind all of this was his desire to supplant her as the Head of the DMLE and go from their direct boss to an even higher position, he wanted their respect for his strength to grow. As he heard the murmurs around the room, he knew he was accomplishing this. They were watching him effortlessly bounce Tonks on his cock, and they were hearing her wanton moans as she loved the feeling of being fucked by him.

There was more than one admiring glance being shot his way. He’d already been sure that Susan wanted to go for a ride on his broomstick, but she looked like she was one step away from drooling as she got to see him in action for the first time. He smirked at her for a few seconds while debating what to do about her. Plowing the busty redhead sounded like a good time, but he would need to come up with something special. Maybe he could arrange for a threesome with her and Tonks once his appointment to the Head of the DMLE was out of the way and he was settled into his new position. Sitting in that bigger desk and having Tonks tongue his balls while Susan rode his cock could be a lot of fun.

Tracey met his eyes too, and though she was the only one in the room who had prior experience on his cock she looked like she liked what she saw as well. She looked like she would enjoy another go in the near future, and if so he would be perfectly happy to oblige her. But not today, of course. Today was all about Tonks, about fucking her and ruining her and getting her so addicted to his cock that she would hand her job to him on a silver platter with a happy, devoted smile on her face. 

Tonks was moaning and moaning loudly as Harry bounced her on his cock. As he slowly walked around the room, carry-fucking her and letting everyone get a good look at it, he looked into her face and chuckled at what he saw. When he'd first spanked her there had been shock and rage, and she'd been reluctant at first to go along with what he was demanding of her, even though he'd been able to see the slut that lurked beneath the surface.

But even those slight traces of hesitance and indecision that had been there as she was broken in front of everyone and ordered to do increasingly more humiliating and depraved acts were gone now. She was smiling openly as he fucked her, and she did not care that all of the aurors were seeing her made into his slut, assuming she even remembered that they had an audience for this. She might not have wanted this at first, but by this point he was sure that he'd made her realize she could not live without it. Tonks was being fucked like never before, and it was changing her life and her priorities.

This entire plan was insane, Harry knew. Not the part about being able to fuck Tonks into submission; he'd known that was possible. But doing so in public like this should have been an enormous risk for him. There was no logical reason for him to get away with this. Using sex to forge alliances and get ahead in the workplace was nothing new. Whether you were talking about the muggle or magical worlds, it had been around for many generations and wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. But this type of thing was generally handled in private and kept quiet. Fucking where anyone could see rather defeated the entire purpose. All it would take was one person to speak out to ruin everything. He might be able to fuck Tonks into submission, but Kingsley wouldn't take kindly to this. He probably wouldn't fire Harry, both because of who he was and because he was damn good at his job, but he would almost certainly stand in the way of his promotion should even one of his aurors speak up against him.

That wasn't happening though. The aurors watching them actively egged Harry on in dominating and fucking his boss right in front of them, and as he listened to them he realized that this was a sign of his status as the Boy-Who-Lived helping him out. Most of them, just like most of wizarding Britain in general, revered him, and his aurors had the added benefit of working alongside him and seeing him in action. If anyone else in this room had tried to do what he was doing right now, there was no way they would have gotten away with this. But Harry Potter was able to get away with a great deal, so instead of having to fuck his boss into submission in the privacy of a storage closet somewhere, he could do it in front of the entire auror department while they watched and cheered him on.

Having walked her by everyone in the room and displayed his prize thoroughly, Harry decided to carry Tonks over and pin her against the wall while he fucked her. He gave her hard, deep thrusts, one after the other, and the thud of her body being thumped against the wall was deafening, though for Harry it was matched by Tonks moaning next to his ear. He was shagging her as hard as he'd ever fucked anyone, even kinky Lavender and desperate Pansy, and Tonks was not only taking it but _loving_ it.

He didn't keep that up for long, as he realized shagging her against the wall like that might make so much noise that someone from outside the department would come and see what all the banging was about. That wasn't a complication he needed right now, so he walked her away from the wall, carried her over and put her down on a desk. Once there he got right back to thrusting hard, making Tonks' body rock back and forth on the desk while he shagged her.

Between bouncing her along the room and fucking her against the wall in a brief but inspired point, he could feel himself getting close to orgasming after several minutes of pounding Tonks on the desk. He couldn't just cum without preamble though. He had a job to accomplish here, and he could not let himself forget it no matter how good as her metamorph pussy felt on his cock. 

"So how about it, Tonks?" he said in between thrusts. "Are you ready to step down and make me the new Head of the DMLE yet?" He'd screwed Tonks to the point that she was openly enjoying it, gasping and moaning like a slut as he screwed her in front of the aurors. She might very well be ready to give it all up now, or so he thought. But when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he saw a little bit of fire.

"No," she said through her moans. She was still moaning and had a big smile on her face, but apparently she wasn't ready to give up yet. He'd thought this was going to be even easier than he expected when she first got down on her knees for him without him or anyone else even suggesting it, but it seemed that Tonks still had a bit of fight left in her, at least when it came to giving up the job she'd worked so hard to get. She might have long since given in and accepted the thrill of being fucked and dominated in the middle of the meeting, but getting her to let go of her job was going to require a bit more work.

Harry wasn't bothered by this. If he was being honest he was actually somewhat glad to see that she still had a flicker of resistance left inside of her. Half of the fun was battering away at her defenses until she finally gave in. He’d been expecting Tonks to be feisty and full of vigor, and everything had really fallen into place with greater ease than he’d been expecting it to. That she could still muster the will to resist him and hold onto her position was going to make it even more fun once he finally got her to give in and throw away the career that she’d built for herself in order to embrace her new life as his own personal slut.

“What do you lot think?” Harry asked. He decided to look around at the crowd instead of at Tonks, though the thrusts continued just as hard, as fast and as deep as ever. “We all know she’s going to give in eventually, right? I mean, you saw how she got down on her knees to suck my cock without me needing to say a word. And when you lot decided she wasn’t doing her job well enough, she followed your suggestions. You even got her to lick my arse!”

There was much laughter at that, and Proudfoot looked prouder of himself than he had since Harry had first started training with the aurors several years earlier. Harry was pleased to see the jovial mood of his aurors. Overseeing them was still going to be an important part of his career once he took Tonks’ job (and he _would_ be taking it today no matter what she said at the moment), and if the memory of him fucking Tonks into submission and supplanting her in the position was a funny one for them, it was going to make the transition even smoother.

“She’s going to need to give a public reason for resigning from her post though,” he went on. “I don’t think Kingsley would accept ‘getting fucked so hard that I became addicted to Harry’s cock’ as a valid reason for stepping down.” There were more laughs, none harder than from Susan. “Do you guys have any ideas?”

There were a few suggestions shouted out, but none of them were serious. (And Harry seriously doubted that Kingsley would easily accept Proudfoot’s idea that she’d suddenly realized she was unqualified and should never have even been made the head of the aurors, much less the head of the entire DMLE.) It was fine that none of them offered anything viable, because he already knew just what he wanted.

“I’ve got it,” he said as if he’d just had a sudden revelation. “Her reason is going to be that her priorities have changed, what with becoming a mother and all.”

Tonks’ eyes widened and actually physically got bigger as his words sank in, but he just smirked down at her in promise. He hadn’t stopped or even backed off in his fucking while talking to the aurors. His end had been coming for some time now, and this had always been how he intended to end it. Right here in front of the aurors he had spanked Tonks, fucked Tonks and ruined Tonks, and now he was going to cum inside of her while all of them watched. The odds might be low statistically speaking, but part of him definitely hoped that he could knock her up right here and now.

He leaned over her, giving her his hardest and deepest thrusts yet as he grabbed her breasts and gave them a possessive squeeze. Tonks groaned, whether out of pleasure or fear of the imminent chance of being knocked up he wasn’t sure, not that it really mattered either way. There was no backing down from this moment now. Harry had her right where he wanted her, and now it was time to pump her full of cum.

“ _Ooooh_!” Tonks let out something between a groan and a whimper as he pushed in balls deep and released inside of her.

“Yeah, do it,” Susan said. Her voice was trembling, and he got the feeling that if he looked up at her right now she would probably be biting her lip. “Cum in her, Harry. Fucking knock her up!” He wondered what was the greater thrill for her between watching Tonks get shagged and wishing she was the one getting filled with cum. Either way she definitely enjoyed the show, and it went without saying that she wasn’t the only one.

His cock unloaded a seemingly endless stream of semen inside of her, and all that Tonks could do was take it. He grinned down at her, squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples as he enjoyed his victory. Her hair kept shifting colors, going from pink to red to lavender seemingly at random, showing just how out of sorts she was. He’d done it. He’d cum inside of her while the office watched, and hopefully he’d knocked her up as well.

Time would tell on that point, but it wasn’t like that was going to be the one and only time Harry ever came inside of her. Speaking of time, Tonks seemed to think that it was all over when he pulled his cock out of her. She exhaled deeply and rolled over onto her front on the desk, and he was sure that if he allowed her to she was going to get back onto her feet. But she was wrong. This wasn’t over yet. It wouldn’t be over until she’d given him her job and accepted her new place.

Before she could get up, he picked up her wand from where it had fallen after its initial insertion and stuck it up her arse in order to clean it and prepare it for what was to come. She groaned at the sudden burst of cool liquid that shot into her bum. Harry just nodded. He’d gone this far, and still she’d refused to give the job to him. But if he’d come this far, if he’d made her swallow his cum and now spent it in her pussy, there was only one thing left for him to do. There was one more hole left for him to take. He was always going to break in her arse at some point, but with how far they’d already come and how much the aurors had participated thus far, it seemed only appropriate that he take her bum for the first time in front of all of them.

“Please don’t bugger me, Harry,” Tonks whispered as she felt him prepare her and recognized what he had in mind.

“Afraid you can’t take it, Tonksie?” he asked, taunting her as he pulled the wand out of her arse. “Afraid it’s going to hurt too much?”

“No,” she said, surprising him slightly. “I’m afraid because I might enjoy it too much.”

“I see.” Harry’s smile widened at her unexpected revelation. He wasn’t surprised that she would speak up to try and stop it, but this wasn’t the reason he would have imagined. “So little Nymphadora likes to take it up the arse, does she?”

“Yes,” she said bluntly, not even reacting to him using the first name that she hated so much and would normally not tolerate anyone but her mother using. (And she grumbled even when Andromeda insisted on calling her Nymphadora.) “I fucking love it, and if you stick that big cock in my bum I’m afraid I might break.”

Harry laughed. Did she think that was going to turn him off of the idea? All she was doing was making this a more and more appealing direction for him to go in.

“You wanna know a secret, Tonks?” he asked. “One of the reasons I decided to do this in public like this, aside from it just being fun, is that I want every single person in the auror department to know that you’ve gone from being the Head of the DMLE to my slut, my metamorph fucktoy. So knowing that, why would I think I have any issue at all with you breaking? Fuck, I _welcome_ it.”

With that said, Harry guided himself into position, pushed forward and entered her bum. Tonks hissed with what might have appeared to be pain, but while there may have been some of that, he knew her cries were more about pleasure. She’d already admitted to as much; she’d already told him how much she liked being buggered and how afraid she was of the potential consequences if he stuck his cock in her arse and fucked it. And now they were going to test it out together. She’d been able to resist resigning and handing her position over to him so far, but if he had to bugger her to make it happen at last, he would do so with pleasure.

Harry pounded Tonks hard on the desk, fucking her arse at least as hard as he’d fucked her pussy. He gave her his all right from the start, slamming into her from behind with authority in front of everyone. He very quickly discovered that she wasn’t kidding about how much she loved anal sex. The harder he drove his hips into her, the louder she moaned.

“Listen to her,” Savage, the newest graduate from the auror training program, said. “She’s moaning so loud from taking it up the arse. What a slut.”

“Yeah,” Tracey said, laughing. “Isn’t it hilarious?”

“Lucky bitch,” Susan muttered, which earned several laughs.

“She’s fallen so far,” Proudfoot said. “We can all see what she really is now.”

Harry was glad to hear them continue their taunting as they watched their boss get buggered in front of them. The anal pounding was doing a number on her and hopefully wearing down whatever was left of her feeble resistance and desire to hold onto her position, and hearing her own employees mocking her and talking about what a slut she’d become should only help with that effort.

Doing whatever he could to break Tonks down even more, Harry pulled a hand off of her hip and started to spank her arse while he buggered her. The spanks were loud, but her moans were even louder thanks to how much her volume increased as soon as he started slapping her bum. The taunting from the aurors continued, but he could barely even hear it at this point over the spanks as well as Tonks’ moans. Between the buggering and the spanking, he felt her slipping quickly. There was no way she could take much more of this without breaking completely.

“What do you say, Tonks?” he said. “Are you ready to give in yet? All you have to do is resign and make me the new Head of the DMLE, and you’re going to have a whole lot more of this in your future.”

Tonks was silent for a few moments while the buggering and spanking continued. There were more catcalls and insults from the aurors, but Harry said nothing. For the moment he let the force of his hips, his cock pounding into her arse and his hand slapping her cheeks do his talking for him. She’d already admitted how much she loved having her arse fucked, and he would stake his life on no one ever having given it to her this hard or this well. If she wanted more of this, a _lot_ more, her choice was clear. He was confident that she would make the right choice. It had been building up from the very start of this, and it would finally arrive any second now.

“Y-yes!” Tonks shouted at last. “Yes, yes, fucking hell, I’ll do it! You can have my job; you can have whatever you want, just keep fucking my arse like this, you arsehole!”

“It’s mine?” he said. He wanted to hear her say it again, and say it louder and more clearly. “You’re giving it to me?”

“ _Yes_!” she shouted, desperate and impatient now. “It’s all yours! You’re the new Head of the DMLE!”

There were some whistles and applause from their audience, but Harry was focused only on what she’d just told him. Tonks had finally given up and stopped fighting. His mission was complete and he’d gotten what he wanted from her. He wanted to rise up in the Ministry and rise up quickly, and he’d gotten Tonks to go along with it after a little bit of prompting. So where did he go from here?

He went forward, of course. Just because he’d gotten what he wanted from her didn’t mean that the fun was over. What good would any of this have been if he faltered now? After coming this far he had to end on a high note if he wanted to retain any of the respect he’d just gained with his aurors, not to mention he needed Tonks to have no cause to regret her decision. She still had to inform Kingsley of her decision, and he wanted her to do so happily. He wanted to leave no doubt in her mind that his cock was more important to her than this job, and the best way to do that was with a big finish.

With that in mind, he went even harder after hearing that his goal had been accomplished and she’d agreed to give him the job. He’d never buggered anyone as hard as he buggered Tonks now, and she could not take it. She’d already submitted, but this was the point where she well and truly _broke._

“Oh fucking _Merlin_!” Tonks shouted at the top of her lungs. It was a minor miracle that no one came running in from elsewhere to see why she was shouting, but even if they had Harry wouldn’t have even considered stopping. “Oh fucking _hell_ , Harry, that’s so goddamn good!”

“What are you now, Tonks?” he asked, having to stop in his thrusting and pause with his hand on her arse so she would stop screaming and could actually hear him.

“I’m your slut!” she declared. “I’m your slut, master!”

There were guffaws at that, and Harry was right there joining in with his aurors in their amusement. He hadn’t even asked her to call him master, but not for the first time today she’d taken the initiative and done it on her own. She really was an ideal slut already, and would only become more accustomed to her role with time. Harry couldn’t wait to see where this all ended up.

He kept fucking her arse hard, and now that he’d already succeeded in everything he’d intended to do today he just focused on enjoying himself and basking in a job well done, a promotion earned and a slut tamed. He gave it to her hard for a few more minutes, and when he felt an orgasm building he did nothing to try and stave it off. He got in a few more spanks, then put both hands on her hips and pulled her into his thrusts as he went off.

Two things happened quickly. He came inside of Tonks, shooting his semen deep in her bum, and Tonks came in response. He could feel it and see her shaking, and the aurors could hear it as well since she screamed in joy.

“And now she’s getting off on having him cum inside of her arse,” Proudfoot said derisively. “What depravity.”

“Yeah,” Susan said, but she sounded like she was nearly excited enough to cum herself.

Harry pulled his cock out of her arse, and Tonks quickly bent down to clean him off with her mouth. This led to more taunts from the aurors.

“Bloody hell, she _is_ a slut, isn’t she?” Tracey said, and Harry wasn’t sure if she sounded amused or aroused. “I don’t think even I would lick a bloke clean straight after he’s been in my arse.” Harry had never experienced it either, he had to say. She had been completely cleansed beforehand thanks to the spell from her wand, but just the symbolism behind what she’d just done really said a lot about how quickly she’d fallen into her place as his slut.

In that moment Harry made a decision. He’d already been leaning this way before, but seeing how well Tonks was adjusting into her new subservient role solidified it in his mind. He decided to announce it to both her and the auror department at the same time.

“She is definitely a slut,” he said, nodding and patting Tonks on the cheek. “But she’s _my_ slut. And she’s also still going to be your boss after today.”

“Huh?” Proudfoot sounded confused and angry. “What do you mean, Potter? You said you were going to take her job. She even agreed to it. Are you backing down now after all of this?” Harry laughed and shook his head.

“Absolutely not,” he said. “I told her I was going to take her job, and I’m going to. I’m the new Head of the DMLE, or at least I will be once we go to Kingsley and tell him the good news. And when we do, my first order of business is going to be making Tonks my new Head Auror.”

That seemed to surprise most, but it made perfect sense as far as Harry was concerned. Tonks hadn’t gotten to her position by being bad at her job. She was a good Head of the DMLE and had been a great Head Auror when Harry first joined the department; she’d actually been something of a mentor to him.

The aurors would be in good hands with Tonks at the head again, even if all of the aurors now knew that she was a depraved slut. But she was _his_ depraved slut, and they respected him. They would know better than anyone else that she had his full support, and they wouldn’t step out of line. Maybe they would snicker about her and mock her behind her back (or maybe even to her face), but they would do their jobs, and Tonks would do a damn good job leading the department just as she had done when Harry first joined up. She would have some additional duties now, of course. She would be spending a decent chunk of each day now working very, _very_ close alongside the new Head of the DMLE. There might even be some late nights they would have to put in at the office, but they would both do it happily in the name of the Ministry.

The new Head of the DMLE stood in front of his aurors as the woman who would voluntarily accept demotion before the day was out worshipped his cock with her mouth. Not everything about today had gone precisely the way he’d planned it, but this ending was exactly what he’d had in mind.

\--

“Holy fuck!” Tonks shouted as Harry fucked her on his desk. This wasn’t new. It had actually become a very common occurrence for anyone walking around the office to hear the Head of the DMLE fucking his Head Auror and making her scream like a whore. They’d put up silencing charms at first, but once Kingsley had all but come right out and said he knew what they were up to, and would accept it because they were both damn good at their jobs and that was the most important thing to him, they hadn’t bothered after that. It was fun to make Tonks squeal while knowing that everyone could hear them.

“Oh, Merlin, Harry! Yes, yes, fuck me hard!” she squealed. “Are you going to cum soon?”

“Pretty soon, yeah,” he grunted, slamming into her and making his desk creak from having her body weight rocked back and forth on top of it.

“Cum inside me!” she begged. “Knock me up, Harry! Breed me!”

This, too, was a common thing. He hadn’t knocked her up that first time, but she was now fully on board with the idea and encouraged him to cum inside of her as often as possible in an attempt to breed her. It was a habit he was happy to indulge, and he enjoyed knowing that the office could hear this as well.

He’d forgotten something rather important today though. Today wasn’t just any normal day; today he was supposed to give an interview to the Quibbler, the only paper he actually spoke to directly, about his recent promotion, the unique arrangement where the woman he was replacing not only gave up the position voluntarily but accepted a basic swap of roles, and what his long-term goals were.

He was reminded of this oversight when he heard a sharp intake of breath from near the door. It had been awhile since he’d heard anyone in the department gasp like that; it wasn’t like it was any secret what he and Tonks got up to. This had to be someone from outside of the workplace, and sure enough he looked at the now open door to his office to see Luna Lovegood standing there. She had to have heard what was happening, but now she was seeing it.

What she was seeing was Harry respond to Tonks’ pleas and cum inside of her pussy, and it had a very interesting impact on Luna. His friend’s face was normally serene and unsurprised no matter what was happening around her, but this time he saw a look on her face that he’d never seen before. Luna looked horny, but while the flush on her normally pale cheeks was attractive, it wasn’t the most interesting thing to Harry. He was far more intrigued by what he was fairly positive was the way she demurely averted her eyes.

There were a lot of ways he would have described Luna Lovegood, but demure would never have been one of them, at least not until right now. Personally he would have pegged Luna as sexually bold and dominant, but unless he was badly misreading the situation (and he doubted that very seriously), she was a submissive little thing underneath her serene exterior.

That was interesting; _very_ interesting. As he finished cumming inside of Tonks and looked at Luna standing there with rosy cheeks and averted eyes, he decided he had a new task to deal with.

He'd already claimed Tonks, broken her, gotten her to give up her position to him and become his willing slut. Now he had a new target. He was going to fuck Luna and see what he could do with her. He was going to try to break through her usual spacey personality and try to make her into his slut as well.

Being the Head of the DMLE was nice, but Harry was too ambitious to be content with just that. Eventually he would be Minister, though that would take time since he couldn't exactly move Kingsley aside like he had with Tonks. He would have to bide his time there and wait for King to step down of his own accord. But he would have to find other projects to occupy his time while he waited, and breaking lovely Luna seemed like it would be a lot of fun. 


	2. Luna's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having already claimed Tonks, Harry turns his attention to Luna next.

Having just cum inside of Tonks and observing the way that stumbling in on them had affected demure Luna, Harry decided to make sure that she was going to be next, and it was going to happen now. Luna's wide silvery eyes kept looking at both him and Tonks, and they got even wider with surprise when he walked out from behind the desk, not bothering to cover himself up as he approached her. Luna's eyes stared at his bobbing cock, but then she had no choice but to look up at him when he pulled her back by the hair. This surprised her, but the moan she let out seemingly involuntarily told him that he'd been right on the money in deducing that his spacey friend was submissive to the core.

He took her camera out of her hands, inspected it to see how it worked and then changed its settings so it would automatically take pictures every few seconds. Once he watched it and made sure it was working as he intended, he put it aside and looked at Luna, who still had that same adorable flush on her otherwise pale cheeks that he'd noticed when she first walked in.

"Give me your knickers," he said. That seemed to surprise her even more, but after a few seconds she reached underneath the flowery polka-dotted skirt she'd worn and slid a pair of underwear down her legs. She pulled them over the pink rain boots she'd worn (on an uncommonly sunny day in London) and placed them in his open hand.

"Very interesting," Harry said as he inspected her knickers. They were decorated with strange and possibly imaginary creatures, but that wasn't what he was referring to. There was something of much greater interest to him. "They're absolutely soaked. Someone liked what she saw."

Luna blushed but said nothing. He'd almost never seen her struck speechless, and seeing it now made him smile. Luna was usually so unaffected by the world around her, but she'd certainly been affected by the explicit scene she'd accidentally walked in on when she came to interview the new Head of the DMLE today.

Harry casually walked back over to his side of the desk, sat down and put her knickers down on top of the desk like they were a prize. Luna watched him, taken aback by him seemingly ignoring what he'd just done, but he just smiled at her.

"Well, Luna?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her. When she stood still and continued to stare at him he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Aren't you going to sit down so we can begin the interview? I don't have all day, you know. Being the Head of the DMLE is an even bigger drain on my time than being Head Auror was, even with someone as capable as Tonks working directly underneath me."

Luna couldn't have missed the innuendo, but she did her best to ignore it. She cleared her throat and sat down across from him, apparently willing to follow his lead and begin the interview as normal.

"So, Harry, how does it feel to become the Head of the DMLE at such a young age?" she asked. He smiled as she slipped into her professional mode despite his cock still being out. She couldn't see it currently with the desk in the way, but she still knew it was out. But since he had moved from taking her knickers to urging her to begin the interview, she was doing her best.

"It's an honor," he said. "It's an honor that Kingsley approved of the change, but more than that it's an honor that Tonks gave up her position to me and accepted my offer to become my Head Auror. She's taught me a lot since I joined the Ministry, and I'm so glad she'll be here to give me whatever help I need in my new position."

Tonks was sitting next to him, and he squeezed her thigh underneath the desk. Luna couldn't see his hands but she wouldn't have been surprised to see it, not after what she'd walked in on. She had a very good idea of just what kind of _help_ Tonks was giving him, even if the general public would never believe it if she wrote about it in the Quibbler.

"Speaking of, that was a surprising announcement," Luna said. "What exactly led to you and Head Auror Tonks swapping jobs?" Harry looked over at Tonks, silently suggesting that she should answer that question.

"I became convinced that Harry was the right person for the job," Tonks said. "He demonstrated his qualifications time and time again, but his final act as Head Auror made such an impression on me that this was really the only option."

Luna looked like she was going to ask Tonks a follow-up question, but Harry had something else in mind. He grabbed Tonks by the hair, yanked her head down into his lap and began to nonchalantly facefuck her right in the middle of Luna's interview. Luna might not have the best view of it from the other side of the desk, but she could still get a pretty good look at the Head Auror's head moving, she could still see him pulling on her hair and using her as he wanted, and obviously she could hear Tonks moaning and slobbering around his cock as he forced it down her throat. Luna knew what was happening now, and it threw her off and made a mockery of her attempt at carrying on the interview as normal.

"Sorry about that, Luna," Harry said casually even as he continued to fuck Tonks' face. "I have to clean my cock off before I fuck you with it." Luna looked more surprised than ever now, and why not? She'd seen some insane things already, and he'd grabbed her by the hair and ordered her to give him her knickers, but this was the first time he'd indicated that he was going to do something to her. Harry ignored her surprise and kept on speaking.

"But to continue the interview, I'm pretty sure you were about to ask Tonks how I made such an impression on her," he said. Luna nodded hesitantly, and he smiled. "Since Tonks is currently busy, I'll answer that question for her. It was all my idea, you see. I knew I would rise up in the Ministry eventually, but I decided I didn't want to wait around for someone else to retire or receive a promotion to fill a spot. I was going to take my promotion for myself, and that's just what I did. I claimed Tonks in front of everyone, and by the time I was done she was more than happy to give me what I wanted."

"In front of _everyone_?" Luna repeated. Harry nodded smugly.

"That's right," he said. "I fucked her stupid while the entire auror department watched, and by the time I was done she was so addicted to my cock that she was willing to give me whatever I asked for. Now my little metamorph slut will do whatever I say. It doesn't even bother her that the entire office can hear her moaning like the slut that she is." Luna looked dumbfounded again, but now it was time for Harry to hit her with something even bigger. "And in just a little bit, the entire auror department is going to hear you moaning just as loudly, Luna."

Luna moaned without meaning to, and then her eyes widened as she realized what her instinctive reaction had been. She cleared her throat and shook her head, obviously trying to calm herself down so she could get back on track.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Harry, but I'm not here to do anything lewd," Luna said. "I'm here to interview you, and nothing more. Now..."

" _Now_ it's time for Tonks to show you one of the benefits of having a metamorph slut to play with," Harry said, cutting her off. He wasn't going to let her try and bring any semblance of normalcy back into this situation. Her fate had been sealed as soon as she'd walked in on him fucking Tonks, or more specifically it had been sealed when he saw the look on her face and how she averted her eyes. He'd seen the submissive lurking beneath the surface then, and he wasn't going to rest until he brought it out to play.

"Tonks, let's give Luna a treat," he said. "Shift so you look just like her." Tonks reacted immediately, shifting her features around to adopt Luna's dirty-blonde hair, silvery eyes, pale skin and slender body. Luna gasped at seeing a perfect replica of herself having Harry's cock stuffed down its throat, and Harry grinned at her.

"Take a good look, Luna," he said. "This is what you're going to look like when I pull you over and start fucking your face." He kept going for a few moments, pulling on Tonks' hair and fucking her face, giving Luna a preview of what was about to happen to her. As she listened to _her_ voice moaning around Harry's cock, watched him pull _her_ hair and fuck her so hard that spit ran down _her_ chin, she was getting a glimpse into her own future.

Finally he removed his hands from Tonks’ head and allowed her to pull her mouth off of his cock, but it wasn’t because he’d had a sudden change of heart. He wasn’t even considering stopping now; he pulled back only so Tonks could assist him in embarrassing his newest target. He was about to order Tonks to do what he had in mind, but she did it without him even needing to say a word.

“Oh, yes!” she shouted. “You’re fucking my throat so hard, Harry!“ Luna blushed heavily and even whimpered, but it wasn’t just because of Tonks’ loud shout. Tonks was still in her ‘Luna’ form, and when Tonks had adopted Luna’s appearance she had taken on her voice as well. It wasn’t Tonks’ own voice that shouted out and could be heard well beyond his closed office door, but Luna’s voice instead. As far as everyone else in the auror department who happened to be around the office right now was concerned, it was Luna herself who was getting her throat fucked and couldn’t help but announce it to the world.

Harry didn’t know whether Tonks had read Harry’s mind, understood his intentions and deliberately shouted out in Luna’s voice in order to humiliate her, or if his metamorph slut had been so wrapped up in her own use that she hadn’t even thought about her current state. Either way, it worked beautifully. Luna bit her lip in dismay, no doubt realizing that her reputation had just taken a hit. Everyone in the department was so used to listening to him fuck Tonks and make her moan like a slut that they weren’t going to bat an eye at him boldly doing the same to Luna. After all, they’d watched him claim Tonks and turn her from the Head of the DMLE to his Head Auror/personal slut in one public sex romp, so why wouldn’t they readily believe that he could do the same to Luna, who was known to be quirky and unpredictable? She could go out and insist that it hadn’t been her and had instead been Tonks assuming her form, but would any of them believe it?

“Whether you give in or not, everyone out there is now going to believe that I fucked you in here,” he said, making eye contact with Luna, the real Luna that is. “If you’re going to be stuck with that reputation regardless, you might as well have the fun that comes along with it, don’t you think?”

Luna didn’t seem to know what to say or what to do, so Harry made her decision for her. He stepped over around the desk again, took her by the waist and bent her over in front of him. She whimpered, but she didn’t resist him. Having fought side by side with her in the Department of Mysteries in his 5th year, and having witnessed her strength several times since, he knew that she could have and would have put up a tremendous fight if she really didn’t want it.

But she did not so much as squirm when he bent her over and pulled her flowery skirt up over her arse, which proved to him that he’d been right all along. Luna was a born submissive, and she was going to be his by the end of the day. As for right now, he went straight to marking his territory. He placed one hand on the small of her back to keep her bent over, and he held his cock in the other so he could aim his cum exactly where he wanted it to go. Where he wanted it to go was directly on her arse, and Luna gasped when she felt him begin to cum across her pale rear. But as he continued to unerringly shoot his cum all over her bum, that shocked noise became something that sounded suspiciously like a moan. Luna might be reeling from what was happening, but she was aroused too.

“Tonks,” he called out. Tonks, still looking like Luna, snapped to attention. She’d been watching excitedly, and with more than a hint of envy as well since she was used to being the target of his lust and was now having to watch him use someone else to get off, but she looked at him as soon as he called her name out and awaited his orders like the slut she was. “Get over here and clean her off. And don’t even think of using your wand.”

“Of course!” Tonks said, shaking her head vehemently. She actually looked offended that he even had to specify that, and it made him chuckle. She really had been trained up well. She knew exactly what he had in mind without him even needing to say it.

The metamorph scurried over to bend over in front of Luna, and just as Harry had wanted, she licked his cum straight off of the blonde’s arse. Luna gasped again when she felt a tongue on her arse, but Harry noted that she still didn’t try to resist in any way. He watched with some amusement as Tonks, in her eagerness to lick Luna clean and swallow his seed as quickly as she possibly could, enlarged her tongue and changed its shape so she could more effectively spiral it around.

Tonks succeeded in cleaning Luna’s pale arse cheeks off very quickly, but like any good slut would, she didn’t stop there. Again without any sort of instruction from Harry, she used her hands to spread Luna’s cheeks apart and started licking her arse hole.

“T-Tonks?!” Luna whimpered. “What are you doing?!”

“Isn’t it obvious, Luna?” Harry asked as he sat back and watched. His main goal for the day might be to claim Luna just as he’d claimed Tonks, but he could afford to stand back for a bit and allow Tonks to do her thing. It wasn’t like this wasn’t working in his favor anyway. “She’s showing you what a good slut does.”

Tonks had already proven to him how good a slut she was; she’d proven it to him, and to the entire office. But now she was exploring new territory. This was the first time they’d incorporated anyone else into what they were doing, and Tonks was making the most of it. Watching her press her face right up against Luna and eat her arse out was a new and pleasant thing for Harry to observe. While there were really no shortage of fantasies and kinks they could explore thanks to her metamorph abilities, it was still interesting to watch her throw herself wholeheartedly into rimming Luna.

It was also interesting to watch how Luna reacted to all of this. She’d been thrown off from the moment she entered his office and saw him giving his former boss a creampie, and she’d gone from one unbelievable thing to the next. She held onto the edge of his desk, moaning helplessly as Tonks licked her arse. Harry would bet a significant amount of galleons that Luna had never had anyone do this for her before, and it showed all over her face and in her voice. As stunned as she might be, she couldn’t hide how much this excited her as well. It was there on her flushed face, and it was even more evident when you listened to her moan.

Those moans got louder and louder the longer Tonks licked her arse, and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if the others in the office could hear her with how loud she was getting. They wouldn’t be surprised, of course; as far as they knew they’d already heard Luna shouting out about how hard he was fucking her face. But this would be the first time they heard the real Luna giving in and showing just how much all of this was getting to her. It would be the first time, but most certainly not the last time. They were going to hear much, _much_ more out of Luna before he was finished with her today; he would make sure of that.

Right now it was Tonks’ turn to draw those noises of pleasure out of Luna though, and she was doing a marvelous job of it. Her devoted licking not only pleased Luna but brought her all the way to orgasm. Harry watched on, immensely satisfied as Luna held onto the edge of the desk for dear life and moaned out in climax. He hadn’t known if Tonks’ tongue in her arse would be enough to actually make Luna cum, but he was pleased she’d been able to do so. There was no way the others in the office could have missed that, but this was just the beginning. She was going to be getting much louder soon, and after he waited for her to come back down from the heights that Tonks had just taken her, he moved forward towards that goal.

“Are you ready now, Luna?” he asked. “Are you ready to submit, just like Tonks did?”

Luna stood back up straight, and when she turned around to look at Harry she more resembled her regular self. She was doing her best to compose herself, but Harry wasn’t fooled. She was cracking, and cracking quickly.

“I’ll fuck you, Harry,” she said. “It’s clear that you need it.”

“Oh yeah?” He walked right up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He put downward pressure on her shoulder, not outright manhandling her but making it clear that he wanted her down on her knees. Luna got down on her knees quickly, well before he had to consider using any true force. “ _I_ need it, huh?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding up at him from her knees, though her eyes didn’t seem to make it any higher than his hard cock. “The nargles are swarming around you, infesting your entire office. I will fuck you to remove them and clear your head.”

Harry smiled at her attempt to turn this into one of her usual tales of invisible creatures that only she and her father actually believed existed. It was humorous to see her resort to that even in this situation, to try and mask how much she actually wanted him to fuck her. It might have succeeded in throwing off or confusing someone else, but Harry could see straight through her, and he was going to prove it.

He took his cock in hand and unceremoniously slapped her across the cheek with it. She gasped, and then he did it again across her other cheek. He gave both of her cheeks a couple more cock slaps, enjoying the sound of his dick smacking her face, as well as how it made Tonks moan while she stood back and watched. His metamorph slut was probably playing with herself already, but it was Luna who he was concerned with right now.

“That’s not a good enough reason,” he said in between cock slaps. “If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to need to do a lot better than that.”

“But Harry, the nargles are not to be underestimated!” Luna exclaimed. “Just when you think you have cleared up the infestation, they’ll return and—“

He cut her off with another hard cock slap while shaking his head. “Nope,” he said. “Your magical creatures aren’t important right now, Luna. I want you to admit why you want to get fucked. The only way you’re going to get it is if you’re honest about _why_ you want me to do it.”

Luna was silent, chewing on her lower lip while she thought about what he’d told her, and he stood there and waited for her to come to a decision. “I want you to fuck me because it’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone,” she admitted. “And I know you’ll do a very good job. You’ve already proven that.”

Harry wasn’t sure if she was referring to the size of his cock, what she’d already seen him do to Tonks, or both. Regardless, he still wanted more from her. Admitting that she wanted him to fuck her was a positive step, but he could still force more out of her.

“That’s better,” he said, “but I’m still not convinced that you _really_ want it. If you want to convince me, you’re going to have to beg.”

Luna’s cheeks flushed as she pondered that, and she stared up at him pleadingly, but he held firm. If she wanted this, she was going to need to toss her pride aside and beg for it like the needy slut that she was. Finally, she nodded.

“Please fuck me, Harry,” she said. “Please, I need it so badly. I need you to fuck me!”

He nodded and held his hand down for her to take. “That will do.” She took his hand, and he pulled her back to her feet. As soon as she was up he bent her over the desk, flipped her skirt up again and slid straight inside of her. She was already incredibly went and aroused, so his passage was about as easy as it could be considering her tightness.

Harry held nothing back. This wasn’t like when he’d first claimed Tonks, where he’d needed to show his strength to not just her but the entire auror department if he wanted to get her to go along with his plan and move aside for him to become the new Head of the DMLE. Those stakes didn’t apply this time and there was no audience to impress, though they could likely hear everything that was happening even though they couldn’t see it. But he was just as motivated to shag Luna with all his might as he had been on that day that he’d turned Tonks from his boss into his own personal metamorph slut. He didn’t have a promotion to earn, but claiming the former Ravenclaw as his newest conquest was a very worthwhile goal.

He kept her bent over the desk and railed her hard, making her grab on tightly to try and slow down the banging of her hips against the edge. But she didn’t seem to be giving in just yet.

“Are you my slut, Luna?” he asked after a few minutes of rough fucking, but there was no response. He tried again a minute or two later, but still she kept quiet. She’d broken down and begged him to fuck her, but it seemed that she still wasn’t quite willing to go all the way and admit that she was his slut. It was going to take more work to get to that point, but that was fine with him. Her making him work for it was only going to make it that much more satisfying when he finally wore her down.

“Tonks,” he said, getting the metamorph’s attention. She’d proven to be a very effective tool in his claiming of Luna thus far, and now it was time to get her involved once again. “Shift into Ginny.”

Luna gasped as she saw the metamorph turn into Ginny Weasley, and Harry smirked in triumph. He didn’t know if even Ginny had ever picked up on it, but Harry had observed Luna’s behavior around Ginny over the years and come to the conclusion that the Ravenclaw had a crush on her longtime friend. Now Luna was staring straight at a side of her friend that she’d never seen, at least not outside of whatever fantasies she’d indulged in over the years when thinking about her crush. She was seeing ‘Ginny’ naked, and looking utterly ruined by the creampie and the facefuck he’d put the metamorph through earlier on.

“Look at her, Luna,” he said. He grabbed her by her dirty blonde hair and held her head back, giving her no choice but to look straight at Tonks-as-Ginny while he continued to fuck her from behind. “Look at what could be, if only you give in and admit the truth.”

“W-what could be?” Luna said weakly through her gasps and moans.

“That’s right,” he said. “I know you’ve had a thing for Ginny for years, but I’m sure _you_ know that Ginny has always been hung up on me. She still is, and she always will be. If you submit to me I’ll bring Ginny in on all of this, and I’ll let you watch. I’ll even let you join in.”

“Join in?” Luna whispered, and she couldn’t hold back her moan of need.

“You heard me,” he said. “Ginny has always been and will always be willing to fuck me anywhere I want, with whoever I want. She would probably let me spitroast her with bloody Malfoy if I asked it of her, not that I would ever share a woman with the ferret. Getting her to do the filthiest things imaginable to you would be no work at all for me.”

He could tell that Luna was immensely aroused by the thoughts he'd just put in her head. All of the fantasies she'd ever entertained about Ginny could be hers if she gave in. And the best part was that it was all true, and Luna surely knew it. Most people didn't seem to see it, but he knew that Luna was incredibly perceptive. Watching Ginny as closely as she had over the years, there was no way she hadn't picked up on the level of devotion and outright worship that Ginny had always held for him. His words would tempt her enough if they were a pipe dream, but Harry could back all of this up and they both knew it. And now it was time for him to deliver the final blow, the ultimate promise that would seal Luna's fate and make her his.

"If you become mine, Ginny will become _yours_ ," he vowed. "Just as you'll be my slut, she'll be _your_ slut."

They were words specifically designed to break the last remaining shreds of Luna's will, and they did exactly what they were intended to do. She let out her loudest moan of the day, louder even than when Tonks had made her cum with her tongue in her arse, and she made her submission clear.

"Yes, Harry!" she said. "Yes, I'm your slut!"

He smiled. She was loud and unrestrained, but he wanted even more. He wanted there to be absolutely no doubt about what had happened to Luna. He wanted every single member of the auror department to know that he'd claimed her as his just as he'd done with Tonks, as sure about it as they could be even if they couldn't actually see this particular claiming.

"Louder," he barked. "Let everyone hear you beg for what you want!"

"Cum inside of me, Harry!" she shouted. "Make me yours! Make me your slut!"

That had been more than loud enough for everyone in the department to hear, and likely several of the other departments as well. They'd all heard Luna Lovegood beg him to cum inside of her and make her his slut, and the best part was that it really had been her. Tonks' initial declaration in her voice had been memorable, but it was easily overshadowed by what the real Luna had shouted out for them all to hear once he finally broke her.

Harry did exactly as she begged him to. He slammed into her roughly for another minute or so, banging her into the edge of the desk with a loud slap of their bodies smacking against each other, and then he pushed back inside of her one final time for the big finish. He reached underneath to grab her perky little tits and give them both a rough squeeze while he pressed balls deep inside of her and filled her with his cum, and Luna cooed in contentment at it all. He'd completely broken her and claimed her as his, and even without the audience it gave him that same sort of rush that his initial claiming of Tonks had.

He remained inside of her until long after he'd finished cumming, and once he pulled out he spent a bit of time simply playing with her little breasts and rubbing her pale arse, admiring his latest catch. He'd gotten so used to fucking Tonks, who could look however he wanted her to look or be whoever he wanted her to be from one moment to the next, that it felt strange to fuck someone who was always going to look the same. He wasn't upset though. So what if Luna couldn't morph herself, or had smaller tits? She was a sexy little thing, and now she was all his.

Once Harry released her, Luna did something that surprised him. She pulled her wand from behind her ear, and for half a moment he thought she might turn and stun him or something. But instead she used her wand to conjure a strap-on, and she put the toy on while she marched straight over to Tonks. The metamorph was still in Ginny's form, and Luna wasted no time in shoving her up against the wall. Tonks-as-Ginny gasped, turned on by this show of aggression just as she was whenever Harry got physical with her, and then she gasped even louder when Luna shoved her hips forward.

From Harry's vantage point he could see the strap-on go not inside his metamorph slut's cunt, but in her arse instead. Luna was buggering Tonks while she looked like Ginny, and even if it was through Ginny's voice, Tonks moaned loudly as she expressed her usual pleasure at being buggered. It was something she'd come to love in her time since Harry had claimed her, and now Luna was scratching that itch.

She was doing so quite capably too. Luna might be a small little thing, but there was power in those hips as she pulled back and rammed herself forward, forcing Tonks to press her hands against the wall and whine pathetically every time the toy bottomed out inside of her. Harry had dangled the temptation of having Ginny as her own personal slut in front of Luna, and she'd taken the bait. He was going to deliver too. Ginny _would_ be hers; he would make sure of it. But in the meantime she was getting something of a preview by dominating Tonks while she assumed Ginny's appearance.

Harry could tell that Luna was going to have a very fun time taking advantage of the real thing. It wouldn't be long until the real Ginny was moaning like a whore as Luna drove a fake cock up her arse, just as Tonks was moaning out for the office to hear right now. He now had confirmation that his initial thought about Luna being sexually bold and dominant. He'd brought out her inner submissive with him and firmly established that dynamic between them, but with others she could and would let her dominant side show.

"Go ahead and have fun with my metamorph slut for now," Harry said to Luna. He walked around and sat down at his desk. "I have all day to fuck you, so while you make use of Tonks I'm going to take care of his damn paperwork."

It wasn't uncommon for Harry to have some sort of sexual distraction while he filled out paperwork. Usually that entailed Tonks crawling under his desk and sucking his cock while he wrote, but looking over the latest case reports from his aurors and investigating a budgetary discrepancy while he listened to Luna pin Tonks against the wall and bugger the hell out of her made for an interesting change of pace.

\--

"Okay, I think we've gotten everything we need today, Luna," Harry said, breathing heavily after several more hours of exertion. He'd used Luna to his heart's content, and the entire office had heard her cries of pleasure as he continued to break her in. Now they were going to see his handiwork and see what he'd done to her, because he was sending her on her merry way having been utterly ruined and covered in his cum.

Luna didn't complain about it though. She wasn't worried about her precious reputation now, and she had moaned and shouted with unrestrained pleasure as he'd continued to fuck her throughout the day. She headed towards the door with all of her usual confidence despite being covered in his cum, and stopped with her hand on the knob to look back over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks for today, Harry," she said. Her voice had its usual serene quality to it once again. "I can't wait to spend more time with you. And Tonks."

"And Ginny, of course," he added. She smiled brightly, and her cheeks flushed again.

"Yes," she agreed, and her voice was lower now, more heated. "And Ginny."

Luna opened his office door, and Harry made sure to give her a loud slap on the arse as soon as it was open and before she could make her exit. She jumped and moaned, but walked out all the same.

\--

There were several aurors standing around outside of Harry's office and being rather blatant about it. But Luna understood. She'd been shocked when she first walked into Harry's office and saw him shagging his former boss Tonks, but now she understood that this was a regular occurrence. All of his aurors already knew that he had claimed Tonks and screwed her every day, and with how loud she was it wasn't like they couldn't hear it every day as well. It was such a regular thing that they thought nothing of standing around and listening to the former head of their department fuck his onetime boss while she moaned like a slut, so general rules of propriety had long since been thrown out the window here in the auror department.

For Luna, who had never really fit into society's general expectations anyway for one reason or another, it was freeing to be surrounded in this sort of environment. She didn't need to hide who she really was here. When Tracey Davis smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up and an encouraging nod, Luna just smiled back and held up her pinky in return. Personally she felt that holding up a pinky rather than a thumb was a better form of acknowledgment. Anyone could hold up a thumb, but keeping your other fingers clenched while only extending your pinky was trickier. Tracey must have agreed, because her smile widened and she laughed out loud.

An older wizard who Luna seemed to remember answering to the name of Proudfoot looked at her with disdain as she walked by his desk, and she heard him muttering quite loudly about sluts who had no business stinking up the auror department, but she ignored him. Luna had plenty of practice at ignoring people saying things about her, dating back to her Hogwarts days and continuing into adulthood. Some of them tried to do so quietly enough so she couldn't hear, but most of them seemed to want her to know what she thought of them.

Recently Luna had been trying to maintain a more professional reputation as she took over most of the day to day duties of running The Quibbler from her father, who was scaling back with plans to retire and leave it all to her within the next year or two. While she still loved her explorations of new and interesting creatures best, The Quibbler had recently become a place witches and wizards turned to for more regular news as well, thanks in no small part to Harry eschewing the Daily Prophet and giving the Quibbler exclusive access to him for direct quotes and interviews.

She'd felt it was important for her to come off as more professional and serious as a result, but that reputation had been ruined now, at least amongst the auror department. They'd all heard Harry claiming her, and more importantly they'd heard her moaning like a slut while he did so. And now, of course, they could see her covered in his cum. Harry had ruined her respectability in their eyes. Hearing many of them taunt her and comment on how far she'd fallen did not bother Luna. She actually skipped along, letting their mockery wash right over her.

"Well look who it is," Susan Bones said, scowling. The redhead folded her arms across her chest, which served to push her large breasts out quite a bit. Luna didn't know if that was her intention, but it was working brilliantly if so.

"Hello Susan," Luna said. Susan was standing directly in the path that would take Luna to the floo, so she figured she might as well engage her in some small talk. "Your breasts are looking nice today." This was meant as praise, but Susan did not seem to appreciate it for some reason. Her scowl got deeper and she shook her head.

"I can't believe he shagged you before me," Susan muttered. "I've been all but shoving my tits in his face this whole time, but he still hasn't fucked me or brought me in to join him and Tonks. So why'd he shag you, huh? Your tits aren't even _half_ as big as mine, but you're walking out of here covered in his cum! Well where's _my_ cum, huh?!"

Ah. So that's what this was. The others (aside from Tracey, apparently) were mocking her for being a slut, but Susan was jealous because she wanted to be Harry's slut but had yet to be claimed by him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Luna said pleasantly, trying to reassure the busty former Hufflepuff. "I'm sure Harry will get around to fucking you soon enough. He's very busy, you know."

Susan huffed in frustration, and then something seemed to snap inside of her. She grabbed Luna's shoulders, leaned in and claimed her lips in a forceful kiss. Well, it was supposed to be a forceful kiss anyway. For Luna, who had quite a bit of practice in giving forceful kisses, it was a rather underwhelming effort. And having just finished up with Harry, she felt sure that he wouldn't be impressed by this performance either. Susan was trying, but the press of her lips was not nearly strong enough to ever make Luna feel like she was under her control. She didn't even try to slide her tongue into Luna's mouth! Hopefully she intended to be every bit as submissive to Harry as Tonks and even Luna were, because if she tried to prove herself as his sexual equal with moves like this he was going to laugh her out of his office.

Susan broke their kiss and began to lick Harry's cum off of Luna's face, and Luna frowned. She'd been amused by the redhead's antics until now, but now she was trying to claim cum that she had not earned and did not deserve. If Harry deigned to drag Susan into his office to give her the shag she so desperately wanted, that was one thing. But Luna wasn't going to allow her to steal anything that had been bestowed on her. She needed a lesson, and while Harry could certainly do it, Luna was more than capable of putting Susan in her place.

Luna pulled away from Susan and shook her head. She'd been smiling pleasantly so far, but now she was going to hold nothing back.

"Are you really so desperate for Harry that you'll lick his semen off of my face?" she asked. "Semen that you haven't even earned?" Susan opened her mouth to respond, but Luna talked right over her. "No, I'm not finished. I'm sure Harry will bend you over and shag you soon enough, if he decides you're worthy. Until then, you need to stop being an impatient slut."

Tracey Davis guffawed from somewhere in the background, and Susan blushed in what was likely equal parts embarrassment and anger. But she was about to have even more reason to be embarrassed. Luna wasn't playing around with her anymore. She grabbed Susan's shirt and ripped it clean off of her body, making her gasp. She hadn't been wearing a bra, probably to try and seduce Harry, so her big breasts were now fully exposed to the entire auror department.

They made no secret of staring at them either, and when Susan tried to use her arms to cover them up she grabbed her by the wrists and held them out at her sides, leaving her exposed.

"Take a good look, everyone," Luna said. "Here they are." There was cheering and catcalls from several of the aurors, while Susan trembled with humiliation. "You'll see them again soon enough, but next time they'll be covered in cum. But for now, she has somewhere to be."

Luna dragged a mortified Susan over to the floo, leaving the office and the amused aurors behind so she could continue her further education.

"Put Harry out of your mind for now," Luna said. "You should worry about being fucked by me before you even think about taking on Harry."

\--

Katie Bell filled in the final question on the Quibbler crossword puzzle, smiling. She didn't always manage to complete them, but working on the crosswords in the locker room was always a great way to unwind after practice or a game.

"Today's my day," she said. "We beat Puddlemere, _and_ I finished the crossword."

She looked down at the crossword again to admire her accomplishment, but then something unexpected happened. Before her very eyes the puzzle vanished, and pictures formed on the page in its place. Katie gasped as she looked at the first one, which saw a nude Luna Lovegood sitting on a desk with her legs spread, smiling and winking at the reader.

More pictures formed, each more explicit than the last. The next saw Luna down on her knees with a pair of hands on her head, holding her in place and fucking her face. Then she was bouncing up and down on a cock, and then she was down on all fours getting fucked from behind while her partner held her back by the hair. The final photo saw Luna with her mouth open and her eyes wide, staring up at her lover as he came all over her face.

"Oi, what's got you all hot and bothered, Bell?" Gwenog Jones asked. "Something interesting in the Quibbler today, eh?"

"N-no, nothing!" Katie said, shielding the paper from her eyes. She didn't know what was happening or why. Were _all_ of the copies of this issue of the Quibbler like this? Was anyone who managed to complete this issue's crossword going to be able to see Luna getting fucked as Katie just had?

Katie didn't know, and she certainly hadn't been expecting this. She'd honestly just settled in with her crossword to relax for a bit after her quidditch match. She'd had no idea that completing her puzzle would lead her to seeing more of Luna Lovegood than she'd ever expected to see. But she did know one thing.

As soon as she got home, she was going to double-check and make sure that her subscription to the Quibbler was all paid up and set to renew. She wasn't going to miss an issue from now on, and any time she ran into a question in the crossword that she wasn't sure on, she was not going to rest until she figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
